<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caged by ravenclaw_ramblings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619847">Caged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclaw_ramblings/pseuds/ravenclaw_ramblings'>ravenclaw_ramblings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cages, Kidnapping, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclaw_ramblings/pseuds/ravenclaw_ramblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Having fun in there, sweetheart?”</p>
<p>Gwen said nothing. What was there to say that wasn’t said by the conditions of the cage, and the sadness that had resided in her eyes since she was taken?</p>
<p>“Oh come now, Lady Morgana, cheer up.” Hengist stepped closer to the bars of her cell. “There’s to be a feast tonight, and you are the guest of honor.” </p>
<p>“Where I come from, guests are treated with respect. Prisoners are thrown into cells,” Gwen scoffed.</p>
<p>“I’ll see a smile on that pretty face soon enough. I have some entertainment that I’m sure you’ll enjoy, my lady.”</p>
<p>“I highly doubt that.”</p>
<p>“We’ll see tonight, won’t we? I look forward to the pleasure of your company, Lady Morgana.”</p>
<p>And then he was gone. And then, Gwen was alone.</p>
<p>
            <i>Alone.</i>
          </p>
<p>She felt the tears fill her eyes as she sat against the bars. She wondered how much longer she could keep this up. The moment she was found out, Hengist would kill her. That much was certain. </p>
<p>Would they come for her? Would Arthur come? Gwen doubted it. Morgana would want her safe, but Uther would never risk knights to save a servant. He hadn’t for Merlin, and he certainly wouldn’t for her.</p>
<p>But one way or another, until she was either free or dead, Gwen would fight. And hopefully, she would win. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>